


Better Than Football

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Watching a football game on TV, Dee gets pleasantly distracted by sleepy Ryo.





	Better Than Football

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, The texture of a lover's hair running through their fingers,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Sprawled on the sofa in Ryo’s apartment, Dee sighed, eyes half closed even though he was supposed to be watching the game on TV. Truthfully, it was turning out to be kinda one-sided and his team were losing, so he wasn’t that invested in it anymore. You can only yell at the refs for so long before you have to admit it’s not their fault your team just sucks. Didn’t matter anyway; they were just having an off week; Dee was sure they’d make up for it in their next game.

In the meantime, he had better things to pay attention to, such as Ryo, sprawled across the sofa with his head on Dee’s lap, fast asleep and making cute little snuffling noises. If anyone had ever told him he’d find a sleeping man more interesting to watch than a football game, he would’ve laughed out loud, but here he was, grinning dopily at his lover, who was dead to the world and probably drooling. Dee didn’t care; his jeans could take it.

Idly he ran his fingers through Ryo’s hair; it was getting a bit long, but Dee preferred it this way. He liked the way the silky strands felt sliding through his fingers, wonderfully soft and free of styling gel. They’d both showered when they got in from work, then eaten a quick takeaway meal and settled down to watch the game. Before they even got to halftime, Ryo had been nodding off; working a twelve-hour shift will do that to a guy, so Dee had persuaded him to stretch out on the sofa for a nap instead of going to bed. At that point Dee hadn’t wanted to leave the game, but he hadn’t wanted to be deprived of his lover’s company either, so he’d come up with what he’d hoped would be an acceptable compromise and Ryo had been too sleepy to argue.

Now it was deep in the third quarter and Dee was getting sleepy himself. Running his fingers through Ryo’s hair was amazingly soothing and he relaxed deeper into the cushions, smiling dreamily. He was completely oblivious as his team started to make a miraculous comeback, scoring a touchdown, then getting an interception on the opposing team’s next drive and running it back down the field to score for the second time in less than two minutes. Now they were only six points behind; another touchdown and conversion would put them ahead if they could stop their opponents’ next drive. They did, and then started a long drive of their own from their own ten-yard line, eating up the final minutes and scoring again with barely twenty seconds to go. That gave them just enough time to kick the extra point, giving them the win by a single point, but by then, Dee was fast asleep himself, his fingers still combing gently through Ryo’s hair. Later he’d kick himself for missing such a dramatic last ten minutes, but right at that moment, he didn’t have a care in the world.

The End


End file.
